La noche de Grimmauld Place
by Sofu
Summary: El trío de Oro en Grimmauld Place, la primera noche luego del ataque mortífago en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Breve Ronmione. Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ojalá me pertenecieran, podría estar viajando por Europa y seguramente no tendría que terminar mi carrera. Los tomé prestados.


Se hace de noche. Estamos en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, a donde llegamos casi desesperados luego del ataque mortífago en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Nos quedamos todos en la sala de estar, sin animarnos a explorar más de la casa. Harry y Ron tienen la deferencia de dejarme dormir en el sillón, y ellos se acuestan en el suelo sin quejarse. Estoy agradecida, y muy cansada. Luego de que Ron acciona el desiluminador, dejando todo a oscuras, se escucha la respiración lenta de Harry, que indica que está dormido. Yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero por alguna razón, no lo consigo. No consigo desprenderme de una cierta tensión, de un sentimiento extraño que se junta con el miedo a mi futuro y a mis altas probabilidades de morir, endulzándolo apenas con ese sabor amargo y triste de los que saben que algo jamás será posible, pero les queda el consuelo de sentir resignación. Vengo sintiéndolo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Comenzó como una risa suave en los tiempos en que no sabíamos que Voldemort estaba haciendo planes para volver a la vida. Mi inocencia era tal que caí rápidamente, aunque nunca lo hice notar. Sin embargo, ese año apareció Viktor Krum, y me obnubiló. Era tan bello, tan famoso, y tan dulce al mismo tiempo, que ese capullo de cariño hacia otro se congeló. La historia con Viktor fue tierna hasta su final, y sé que él aún me aprecia por lo que fui, una gran amiga y un amor sincero, lo mismo que yo a él. Voldemort volvió, y de pronto el capullo revivió con más fuerza que nunca, en quinto año. Sin embargo ese año estaba destinado a no ser. Sexto año pasó y tampoco fue, pero el sentimiento cambió, creció, y maduró invadiendo todo mi corazón, pasando a ser algo muy dulce y muy triste. No hubo séptimo. Estamos aquí, en Grimmauld Place, mis padres están desmemorizados en algún lugar de Australia, y no saben nada de mí. Soy hija de muggles, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y del ejército de Dumbledore, y me siento más sola que nunca. Extraño a mis padres. Extraño a Ginny. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, y sé que debe estar viva en algún lugar, acordándose de mí. Ella fue la primera que supo de mi amor. Este sentimiento es de débiles y de cobardes, pero me recuerdo que no voy a abandonar la travesía con Harry, mi mejor amigo, y sé que tengo un tiempo para ser débil sin que nadie lo note. Involuntaria y amargamente, me entrego a un llanto silencioso, y me levanto despacio para internarme en la casa, sabiendo que no hay ningún peligro, aunque todo esté revuelto y el pasillo de entrada haya sido encantado. Quiero llorar sola, sin perturbar el sueño de mis compañeros de lucha. Subo despacio una escalera y llego a la habitación que ocupó Ron el verano que pasamos aquí, cuando Sirius vivía. Sin poderlo evitar, susurro _"Fregotego!" _y todo queda impecable. Mi gen inglés está tranquilo, al menos puedo controlar mi magia. Me acuesto en la cama, que ahora huele a limpio, y lloro por todo lo que extraño durante unos minutos. De pronto, escucho un crujido y la puerta se abre. Me doy vuelta rápidamente, varita en mano y pestañeando, y veo a Ron entrando en la habitación, alerta y sin prender la luz en la varita. Me muevo y digo:

Soy yo, Ron… soy Hermione. Vine aquí por un rato.

Oh, Hermione, no sabes cómo me asusté, de pronto escuché ruidos (más raros de lo habitual) en la casa, desperté y tú habías desaparecido. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué no me avisaste que te ibas?

Su voz sonaba tensa y preocupada. Me levanté e intenté que la mía sonara normal.

Lo siento, lo siento, ya bajo. Fue un segundo, para verificar que la habitación fuera habitable para nosotros. – Aunque intentaba controlarme con todas mis fuerzas, mi voz salía temblorosa, algo que no era habitual en mí.

Hermione, ¿Algo te sucede?

Y llega el momento fatal. Ron susurra "¡Lumos!" y el haz de luz me da directo en los ojos rojos e hinchados de llanto, en la boca apretada, en el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas, en la nariz colorada. Él me mira un momento. Luego baja la varita y me abraza. No dice una palabra, pero sé que, por una vez, comprende lo que yo estoy pasando sin tener que explicárselo. Ron, aunque ha pasado el día bailando en la boda, huele a La Madriguera: a la leña con que prendían la chimenea cada mañana, a las manzanas que siempre había de postre, al jabón mágico con que Molly hacía que se lavara la ropa de todos. A pasto recién cortado. Me tranquiliza un poco, lo cual es extraño porque en general Ron no hace otra cosa que crisparme los nervios. Me separo rápidamente de él, algo ruborizada porque no estamos acostumbrados al contacto físico. Me mira de una forma nueva, y yo sé que mi amor hacia él ha comenzado otra etapa: Ron entiende. Ron sabe, aunque no lo diga. Ron comprende a quiénes extraño, cuáles son los sentimientos que me abruman. Siempre lo ha comprendido, aunque yo no me haya dado cuenta. Me toma de la mano, la de él es cálida y suave y envuelve la mía, dándome seguridad. Bajamos despacio las escaleras angostas, y me recuesta en el sofá. Él se sienta en el piso, a mi lado, me acaricia el pelo, y me sonríe. Su cara está muy cerca de la mía. Cierro los ojos y lo siento. Siento su suave y dulce respiración sobre mi rostro, y luego, su boca tímida junto a la mía. Su mano en mi mejilla, sin presionarme. Su aroma delicioso. Enredo los dedos en su pelo rojizo, y él y yo nos avergonzamos al mismo tiempo. Evitando mis ojos, susurra:

Lo siento, Hermione, yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Está bien Ron, no hagamos una escena. – Otra vez la Hermione que sabe todo, otra vez la Hermione tranquila.

Él se recuesta boca arriba, y cuando cierra los ojos, busco su mano y la agarro con fuerza. Aunque siempre supe que ésa no es la forma de acercarme a Ron, necesito su contacto, sólo por esta noche oscura en la que la realidad me asusta. Mi vida está en peligro, tanto como la de Harry, porque no me salva la pureza de sangre, como en el caso de Ronald. Soy escoria para la gente que nos persigue. Ron abre los ojos, sorprendido, me mira y me apreta la mano. Así nos dormimos. Mañana será otro día, mañana él volverá a crisparme los nervios, pero esta noche, recostada sobre un sofá con olor a polvo, tapada con una manta de seda que tiene bordado el escudo de Slyhterin, en la vieja casa de los Black, él y yo sabemos que compartimos el dolor de la familia perdida. "Gracias, Ron…" susurro, ya semidormida. "No hay de qué…" me responde él.


End file.
